


Light off

by Vinylacetat



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chains, Dark Romance, Dubious Consent, Fights, Love/Hate, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг истории Лайта и Рюзаки с учетом нескольких выпавших деталей.</p><p>Игра началась. Выбора нет. Стань богом. Убей своих любимых.<br/>Оно того стоило?.. Просто скажи "да" — и войди в посмертие, которое не сможешь разделить ни с кем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light off

Этот взгляд ощутим почти физически – как будто настырная мошка кружит вокруг головы, щекочет волосы на затылке. Лайт замечает, что потерял концентрацию и чуть было не поставил одинаковые отметки в нескольких вопросах теста подряд. Черная ручка скользит по линованной бумаге. Лайт замирает, смотрит на нее так, словно видит впервые, пораженный мыслью о том, что это зрелище навсегда обрело для него новый смысл.  
Штрих, еще один – слово ложится на лист. Оно уже написано, оно уже живет, изменяет мир, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Атомная масса углерода равна 12,011. Синано впадает в Японское море. Рубикон был перейден. Карфаген был разрушен. Написанное слово становится фактом. Мерзавец объявлен мерзавцем на бумаге. Записанное Слово – основа религий, основа власти. Боги пишут в тетрадях. Боги пишут в тетрадях.  
Сосед справа увлеченно рисует на своем черновике виселицу. Похоже, он не слишком хорошо готовился к тесту. Лайт Ягами морщится. Но не из-за него. Справа нет ровным счетом ничего интересного, а вот за спиной… Внимательный, остановившийся взгляд сплошь черных глаз, похожих на блюдца.  
Медленно, очень медленно Лайт поворачивает голову, щурится на утренний солнечный луч, делает вид, что проверяет наручные часы. В притворстве он поднаторел. Еще чуть-чуть повернуться…  
Смотрит. И даже не пытается сделать вид, что отводит глаза.  
Что это он, влюбился?.. Лайту и раньше случалось ловить на себе зачарованные взгляды, но то были взгляды девушек. _Да и кто будет так нагло смотреть на другого парня, если имеет в виду… Особенно, если._ Что за бред лезет в голову. Может быть, это не имеет никакого отношения к Делу.  
Лайт еще ничего не знает, но уже догадывается, что попал под наблюдение. Хотя в природе и причинах этого наблюдения успевает несколько раз усомниться. Для слежки, что ни говори, выходит странновато.  
Этот парень стал предметом пересудов в такой же степени, что и Лайт, забрав себе часть славы. Такой славы Лайт предпочел бы никогда не наживать. «Вы только посмотрите, как он сидит». «Похоже, он очень умный или типа того… но интересно, другая одежда у него есть?» «Опять кроссовки снял!»  
Неужели так может выглядеть серьезный агент, думает Лайт, заставляя себя не смотреть на неуместные, вызывающие босые ступни. Студент, известный как Рюга Хидеки, носков не признает.  
Лайт хмурится и заставляет себя перестать коситься через плечо.  
 _И все же, почему он так смотрит?_

Церемония поступления ставит все на свои места. Конечно, все не могло быть просто. Лайт строит догадки. Планы и проекты мелькают в голове, а Рюга Хидеки, Эл, смотрит на него в ожидании ответа.  
\- Если ты действительно Эл, то ты – человек, который достоин моего уважения, – говорит Лайт, и что-то в животе сладко сжимается в ответ на вызов.  
Конечно, это может быть и не настоящий Эл. Но Лайту хочется, чтобы именно этот был настоящим. Чтобы именно его смерть стала последним рубежом перед рассветом Киры.  
Лайт легким с разочарованием констатирует: видимо, теперь уже не удастся насладиться университетской жизнью сполна.  
Если бы другие, куда более важные занятия не отвлекали его от студенческих дел, он, скорее всего, позволил бы себе поддаться очарованию. Академические дисциплины, спортивные состязания и выборы в студенческий совет были занятиями, способными тронуть его душу: аудитории манят тишиной, в библиотеке гудят лампы и компьютеры, а девушки идут с папками наперевес мимо фигурных живых изгородей уютного факультетского двора. Кому-то из них можно было бы посвятить стихотворение, выдержанное в традициях утонченной малой формы. Или в западном духе, может быть, даже на английском – скажем, сонет. Это почти не было бы уступкой. Классическое стихосложение Лайт полюбил еще в средней школе за строгие каноны. К тому же, это привносило в его интересы рассчитанную долю гуманитарности – широта интересов одобряется везде.  
На протяжении всей сознательной жизни Лайт знал, что изматывает себя физическими и интеллектуальными упражнениями не просто так. Что некие горизонты, еще скрытые, неведомые, откроются ему одному. И тогда все его способности пригодятся.  
Все то, ради чего жили другие люди вокруг, все, что они на полном серьезе считали _самой жизнью_ , казалось Лайту временем простоя, безобидным, но бесполезным, как ненужная реклама в кинотеатре перед показом фильма. Выпускные, праздники фейерверков, караоке, свидания, походы за бесполезными покупками в Харадзюку. Мама, Сайю, одноклассники, даже отец, когда не работал над очередным делом… все думали, что ради этих мелочей и следует жить. Лайт полагал их моментами провисания, которые нужно просто переждать. Потом будет новый спринтерский старт – учеба, проработка группы мышц, дополнительные занятия по английскому языку. Или возможность улучшить мир.  
Лайт смотрит на склоненную черноволосую голову Рюги и давит улыбку предвкушения. Он уверен, что знает, как поступить. 

Еще один день подготовки к будущему. Мертвые хоронят своих мертвецов. Кира никому не желает зла. Кира не любит насилие. Кира – это справедливость.  
Лайт хочет быть честным – он ищет, ищет в своей душе подлинную жестокость. Но не находит. Секундный вихрь опьянения властью, мгновенная горечь осознания своей тяжкой ноши, и – я-все-еще-не-могу-поверить – праздничное ощущение чуда. Все, что угодно, но не жестокость. Они умирают быстрее, чем за минуту. Удовольствия от чужих страданий Лайт не получает. Он выносит мусор. Очищает будущий новый мир.  
Все идет так, как и планировалось. Облака цветущей сакуры, узкие галстуки, ежедневные смерти.  
Лайт и Эл идут по аллее. Розовые лепестки кружатся в воздухе, танцуя, и все вокруг выглядит до изумления мирным. Даже Эл, только что в лоб сообщивший, что подозревает Лайта в том, что тот – Кира.  
«У тебя на удивление острый ум», что за утонченный комплимент.  
Напряжение в мышцах медленно спадает. Лайт подставляет ветру все еще разгоряченное после игры лицо.  
Эл двигается странно – идет, не распрямляя до конца ноги, ссутулившись и выставив торчащие лопатки. Похоже, в его теле как-то смещен центр тяжести. Это было бы уродливо, но Лайт не забывает, как только что этот несуразный парень метался по корту. Легко, без видимых усилий. Ловко, но странно изгибаясь при подачах – нормальные спортсмены так не делают.  
Конечно, Лайту Ягами он продул. Но, повернись события чуть иначе, мог бы и выиграть. Лайт в самом деле играл в полную силу. Конечно, он просто давно не тренировался…  
Эл смотрит исподлобья:  
\- Ягами-кун.  
\- Да?  
\- В кафе, куда мы идем, есть сладкое?  
\- Еще бы, – сердечно говорит Лайт. – Сколько угодно. 

Вечер выдается странный. Веер возможностей, развертывающийся из-за новых обстоятельств, должен с треском сложиться, предлагая Кире самый верный, блистательный ход. Лайт бродит по комнате, измеряя ее шагами и периодически посмеиваясь.  
Рюку нравится этот смех – нездоровый, торжествующий. Бог смерти достаточно изучил повадки своего человека (так иногда он называет про себя Лайта; так говорят другие шинигами, которые позволяют себе очень вольные сплетни о новом увлечении Рюка), чтобы понять – Лайт никогда не смеется так при других людях. Только наедине с Рюком. Иногда они смеются вместе.  
Лайт не выглядит в такие моменты пай-мальчиком из хорошей семьи. Совсем наоборот – его черты заостряются, делаются жесткими, глаза сверкают, ухмылка раскалывает лицо. Он невероятно увлекателен.  
Рюку нравится, что только он видит изнанку Ягами Лайта. Однако недавно Рюк почуял соперника. Тот пока только тянет свои длинные пальцы лемура к стене бескомпромиссного обаяния, за которой прячется Ягами-кун. Простукивает, ходит кругами. Это тоже весьма увлекательно.  
Лайт поигрывает телевизионным пультом.  
\- Я не стану ничего предпринимать. Есть вероятность того, что Эл будет убит через четыре дня.  
Рюку нравится слушать, как Лайт рассуждает вслух. Логика у Рюка не в почете – вернее, он просто не слишком обращает внимание на такие вещи. У богов смерти иное представление о причинно-следственных связях. Но, если мерить законами человеческого мира, приходится признать, что в построении теорий и просчитывании вариантов Лайт очень хорош.  
\- Сейчас правильнее будет присоединиться к группе расследования и следить за действиями фальшивого Киры и Эл.  
Хорош, нечего сказать. Хочет, чтобы Эл сам устроил ему свидание со вторым Кирой.  
Шинигами встречается с Лайтом взглядом сверкающих, похожих на алые катафоты глаз. Он очень доволен.  
Лайт пожимает плечами, не желая анализировать причины его радости. Лайт уже привык.  
Лицо Рюка – страшная карнавальная маска. Бог-который-смеется: вечный оскал, смех без улыбки. Он словно сошел с площади европейского средневековья – король шутов, ярмарочный фигляр, который готов через минуту обернуться палачом. Ему весело – пока что весело. Но после он может и заскучать.

Лайт чувствует себя фехтовальщиком. Он сражается виртуозно и знает об этом. Но Эл берет откуда-то запрещенные приемы, от которых колени становятся как глина.  
\- Лайт – мой первый друг, – говорит Рюзаки безмятежно.  
При этом он не выглядит так, словно делает публичное признание или рассказывает что-то по-настоящему важное. Он просто не знает, что некоторые вещи не принято говорить вслух. Во всяком случае – таким образом.  
Все в штабе смотрят на них.  
Лайт, не оборачиваясь, чувствует, как маслятся глаза у шинигами за его плечом, как тело того начинает мелко вибрировать в предчувствии смеха.  
\- Рюзаки, ты тоже стал мне хорошим другом, – говорит Лайт.  
Рюк беззвучно стонет от восторга.  
Эл держит полную чашку двумя пальцами, что говорит об изрядной силе этих тонких пальцев.  
\- Без тебя в университете как-то одиноко, – не успокаивается Лайт. – Я бы хотел еще поиграть с тобой в теннис.  
…Распахнутое синее небо, крики с трибун, скользящая в разгоряченной ладони ручка ракетки, звенящая, пружинистая легкость в теле. И через бесконечный внутренний спор, через все построения и схемы, через воспламеняющий азарт Киры рвется наружу бездумное: я снова играю, мне скоро восемнадцать, я никогда, никогда не умру!..  
\- Да, конечно.  
Лайт хочет быть честным – он ищет, ищет в своей душе подлинную жестокость. И находит.  
Лайту хочется услышать, как трещат кости Рюзаки.  
У Рюзаки низкий, глубокий голос с ровными, ничего не выражающими интонациями. Лайту хочется, чтобы его голос был полон модуляций. Чтобы он танцевал, как пламя.  
Лайту хочется, чтобы Эл орал. Кричал, задыхаясь, выкатывая глаза, царапая ногтями грудь. Как все те, кого Кира осудил. Все, у кого было меньше минуты, чтобы успеть понять, что с ними происходит, чтобы в последний раз успеть испугаться.  
Они были очень разными – убийцы, насильники, бесчестные политики с руками по локоть в крови, и просто те, кто стоял у него на пути. Они были очень разными – эти теперь уже мертвые люди. Но выражение их глаз за несколько секунд до смерти было одинаковым: тень уходящего изумления, выцветающий ужас и… узнавание. Как будто им открывалось что-то увиденное бесконечно давно в нездешних местах и с тех пор прочно забытое. Двери, через которые все выходят, как в метрополитене, и, кажется, уже видели их – до рождения, в первичном бульоне. Все пройдут через них.  
Кроме Киры, которому не суждено разделить посмертие ни с кем. 

Потом разражается гроза в виде ареста Мисы.  
Лайт, только что разыгравший блестящую партию с участием ее шинигами, рвет и мечет. Он думал о смерти Рюзаки часами. Это стало его больной мозолью, его любимой фантазией.  
И все же, разом вырвать противника из жизни что-то мешало. Опасение стать первым подозреваемым? Но ведь у них не будет никаких улик. Гибель Рюзаки можно подстроить хитро. Авария на дороге, редкий вирус, несчастный случай с пирожным.  
Можно заставить его сделать что-нибудь перед смертью. На этой мысли Лайт всегда спотыкался, впадал в легкий транс, потом вздрагивал и морщился под аккомпанемент хихиканья Рюка.  
Так или иначе, смерть Эл можно было подстроить. И все же Лайт тянул с этим решением. И дотянул.  
У Мисы сетчатые чулки и цветные ногти. Миса касалась его тонкими пальчиками и краснела. Заглядывая в ее светлые глаза и находя там безумие, не уступающее его собственному, Лайт готов был готов затрепетать. Он думал в эти минуты, что совсем не понимает женщин.  
Потому что источник такой несгибаемой силы, такой божественной увлеченности, должен обнаруживаться только во внешних идеях, в чем-то несказанно большем, чем людские ежедневные потребности и привязанности. Он сам и Эл черпают силы в понятии справедливости, хотя понимают его по-разному; в головокружительной игре интеллектов; в бесконечном споре. Разногласия между мужчинами решаются через схватку. Здесь Лайт чувствует себя на своем месте.  
Но когда речь идет о Мисе, иррациональный шторм готов сбить его с ног, выводы путаются с причинами, и приходится считаться с вещами, которые он никогда по доброй воле не впустил в свою жизнь.  
Миса – редкое чередование глубины и поверхностности. Под ее блаженным легкомыслием ходят тяжелые грозовые облака. Лайт знает, что их судьбы слишком переплетены, чтобы был шанс разорвать эти путы. Миса – ключ.  
Бессмысленно и безнадежно влюбленная в нее Рэм тоже остается для Лайта загадкой. Он не понимает чувств, которые может питать к человеку костяная кукла с неумолимым взглядом единственного глаза. И все же Рэм удобна. Хотя и опасна. Но это контролируемая опасность.  
Лайт чувствует себя уверенно. В голове возникает набросок плана, вызревая с каждой минутой.  
\- Если с ней что-нибудь случится, я убью тебя, Ягами Лайт, – обещает Рэм, и костяной перст упирается Лайту в грудь.  
\- Я понял тебя, Рэм. Я точно знаю, как будет дальше действовать Эл. 

Эл сидит в классическом полосатом кресле в своей излюбленной позе. Лайт шагает к нему, стройный и собранный, с просчитанной долей сдерживаемого волнения на лице.  
Все жесты выверены, все признания своевременны.  
\- Возможно я – Кира.  
Даже отец кидается к нему точно так, как нужно, трясет за плечи, заглядывает в лицо.  
Но Эл не удивляется, он только кивает и оглаживает пальцами ручку чашки.  
Он раздражает несказанно. Своими жестами, до отвращения естественными, почти животными, и в то же время изломанными. Своим интеллектуальным эксгибиционизмом, который сам он называет «полной открытостью». Своей беспринципностью во имя целей, которые считает благими.  
«Я не могу так грубо нарушить права человека», сказал он, когда Лайт впервые предложил свою изоляцию. Конечно, Эл врал, даже не пытаясь закамуфлировать это. Просто тогда не было достаточных причин. Теперь – есть. Теперь у Рюзаки просто нет других идей.  
Лайт смотрит на него и не может до конца понять своих чувств. С чувствами после обретения Тетради вообще творится что-то странное – резкие перемены настроения, яростный хоровод мыслей, вспышки и зарницы где-то под костями грудины. Наверное, это побочный симптом владения силой Киры.  
Рюзаки выглядит слабым, но в его глазах – бесконечное спокойствие, свидетельствующее о несгибаемой внутренней силе. У него впалая грудная клетка и лицо героинового наркомана. Лайту хочется потрогать Рюзаки, чтобы убедиться, что тот настоящий, чтобы вскрыть вены его постоянной апатии. Сжать запястье, покатать в ладонях выступающие суставы внимательных пальцев.  
У Рюзаки разум драгоценной, редчайшей сборки. Он слишком хорош, чтобы жить.  
Когда Эл загадочно улыбается, Лайт незаметно сглатывает слюну. Кира захлебывается внутри. Кира хочет изуродовать ему лицо.  
Рюзаки вдохновляет Киру.  
Хочется сносить головы направо и налево, вершить приговоры, пока не кончится дыхание. Хочется отдать свою кровь и плоть и ничего не просить взамен. Хочется всегда быть молодым.  
Как Бог может жертвовать собой ради людей? Кидать себя на потребу плебсу, глумящейся толпе? Спросите у Мисы. Кресты в вязи ее кружев сложены в красивый узор, так задумала фирма с вычурным французским названием. Кресты на принтах юбок, кресты на подвесках, кресты-сережки. Римское орудие пытки – это стильно.  
Не то что станок для фиксации опасных маньяков, в который прекраснодушный Эл ее засунул.  
Сидя за решеткой под прицелом камеры, Лайт думает о том, каким замечательным будет финал. Он думает о перепончатых костистых крыльях, о безжалостном и ровном почерке.  
А еще почему-то он вспоминает об университете.  
Старые здания, помнившие много примеров студенческой дружбы. Иллюзия товарищества. Скамейка в тени деревьев, солнечные пятна на лице Рюзаки. И он хочет песочный кекс.  
Теперь даже симуляция обычной жизни осталась позади. Нужно спасать человечество. Человечество всегда нужно спасать.  
Прощай, университет, думает Лайт. Здравствуй, тамбур нового мира.  
И когда он произносит «отказываюсь», Кира вздрагивает и замирает. И проваливается в темноту забытья. Там очень тихо и ничего не происходит, только катятся, сталкиваясь, красные яблоки.

Часы бессонницы сливаются в одно сплошное полотно. Ночи неотличимы от дней, разница только в освещении. Он часами просиживает в кресле, глядя на мониторы.  
\- Рюзаки… заключение длится уже так долго, – говорит Мацуда, и голос его дрожит.  
Рюзаки – это имя ничем не хуже любого другого. Он привык откликаться на разные имена.  
\- Пока что я не имею достаточных оснований, чтобы освободить кого-либо из них, – размеренно говорит Эл, не отрывая взгляда от Лайта Ягами на экране.  
Тот сидит на полу, непривычно обмякнув и растеряв большую часть своей рассчитанной утонченности. Часть, но не всю. Процентов шестьдесят восемь.  
Такой правильный, такой совершенный. Идеальный школьник, идеальный студент. Идеальный убийца.  
Рюзаки думает, что все это может оказаться погоней за тенью. Сражаться с неведомой силой, которая выбирает своим пристанищем человеческое тело, а потом его оставляет – что может быть бесполезней. Но Эл верит – у всего есть своя логика. У фантастической новеллы есть своя логика, у пути просветления монаха есть своя логика. Даже у сил, пока не изученных человеком.  
И Лайт Ягами по уши во всем этом, даже если сейчас его глаза похожи на горный хрусталь.  
\- Я могу что-нибудь сделать? – спрашивает Мацуда.  
На его щеках пробивается щетина, узел галстука сполз до середины груди.  
\- Попроси Ватари принести нью-йоркский чизкейк.  
Мацуда тяжело вздыхает.  
\- А потом иди спать.  
\- Но как же…  
\- Я справлюсь один, – говорит Эл.  
Мацуда стоит, не двигаясь, и он припечатывает:  
\- Все равно от тебя сейчас не слишком много пользы.  
Уголки губ молодого полицейского опускаются вниз.  
Эл всегда следует принципу обезоруживающей честности. Иногда она становится причиной косых взглядов, но это не желание эпатировать окружающих прямолинейностью, а способ мышления. В последнее время это еще и способ быть честным с собой. Проговорить вслух то, что является источником смутного раздражения, причиной, по которой задыхающаяся без фактов дедукция не дает результата.  
Никогда еще Эл не опирался в такой мере на интуицию. Он всегда считал, что у логики она на подхвате, но не более того. Теперь же выходит иначе. «Только в случае с ним я что-то почувствовал», сказал он, пытаясь хоть как-то объяснить, почему после убийства агентов ФБР сосредоточил внимание на Лайте. Почувствовал. Никудышное объяснение. Но все вокруг так привыкли прислушиваться к его словам, что это сгодилось.  
Рюзаки втыкает ложечку в чизкейк. Кремовая мякоть расходится до самой коржевой основы.  
Экран не репрезентативен. Данных для анализа не хватает.  
Пора рассмотреть Лайта поближе. 

Сначала приходит ощущение полной бессмысленности происходящего, растерянная уверенность, будто что-то пошло не так. Лайт кричит, глядя в камеру, но ее подсвеченном красным глазке чувств не больше, чем в глазах Рюзаки.  
Отросшие волосы спадают на лицо, прилипают ко лбу и вискам. Воздуха не хватает, и общее ощущение ошибки, абсурда раскалывает все вокруг. Лайт стонет, скатывается с койки на пол.  
А после он затихает. Со стороны это выглядит так, словно он сломался, дошел до предела. Но на самом деле Лайт начинает задумываться.  
Перед глазами проплывают лица – отец, Миса, Эл. Лайт спрашивает себя о каждом из них. Лайт спрашивает себя о Кире.  
В памяти только теннисный корт, кружева Мисы и ее туфли рокинг-хорс. И нет ничего, что могло бы свидетельствовать против Лайта. Только холодный, препарирующий взгляд Рюзаки.  
Кто он такой? Университетский товарищ, а еще – руководитель штаба расследования по делу Киры, гениальный детектив. Но Лайта не оставляет ощущение, что этим все не ограничивается. Что у них с Рюзаки есть какая-то общая тайна, которую он не может нащупать в памяти. Это чувство не проходит. Оно заставляет вздрагивать каждый раз, когда Лайт слышит из динамиков ровный голос.  
В памяти всплывает: _Лайт – мой первый друг._ У этих слов привкус жженого сахара и лжи. Лайт не чувствует себя другом Эл.  
Ему кажется, что он забыл что-то важное о них двоих. Для этого нет, казалось бы, никаких причин, но мысли о Рюзаки, его голос вызывают резкий прилив адреналина. Сны с его участием похожи на разбитые головоломки. Анемичная внешность Рюзаки будит в Лайте жажду насилия, которая пугает его самого. Он не может успокоиться, и это раздражает еще сильней.  
Лайт ненавидит Киру за то, что всем им приходится переживать. Но мысли о делах Киры не вызывают у него такого же возмущения, как у всех остальных. Лайт подолгу просеивает в голове эти мысли.  
Чтобы не сойти с ума, он думает о высшей математике, решает в уме шахматные задачки, вспоминает юридические термины. Термины его успокаивают. Юриспруденция – одна из благороднейших областей человеческого знания. Еще со времен римлян. Лайт думает о римлянах и это тоже его успокаивает.  
Слово Цезаря – и все падают ниц. Вы можете верить, во что хотите, но должны правильно приносить жертвы. Потому что иначе вы подрываете божественный порядок. Богохульники, необоснованно гордые оборванцы из катакомбных церквей, не умеющие ценить ни власти, ни богатства, ни красоты. И они погибают – в огне и под стрелами легионеров, в львиных рвах и на пропитанном кровью песке арены.  
Лайт представляет себе, как он, обернувшись в пурпурную императорскую тогу, делает еле заметный знак – быстрый, как росчерк на бумаге. И перед ним умирает кто-то очень знакомый, кто-то бесконечно хрупкий, кто-то несломленный.

Когда зарешеченная дверь открывается, Лайт не верит своим глазам.  
В тусклом желтоватом свете Эл выглядит как призрак. Его лицо бледнее обычного. Он стоит, глядя так, словно в глаза ему вмонтирован рентгеновский аппарат.  
\- Эл? – тихо говорит Лайт.  
Тот не отвечает, продолжая смотреть все тем же пристальным, остановившимся взглядом.  
 _Все ясно, Рюзаки ходит во сне._ Лайт садится на койке, морщась от боли в стянутых руках и ногах.  
\- Больно? – спрашивает Эл.  
Это звучит заинтересованно, но не слишком участливо.  
\- Да.  
Эл садится рядом с Лайтом на узкую койку и начинает освобождать ему руки. Лайт благодарно вздыхает, массирует натертые запястья. На коже впадинками остаются продавленные следы.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Решил рассмотреть тебя поближе.  
Кажется, Рюзаки говорит правду. Во всяком случае, он действительно рассматривает Лайта – не моргая и даже, кажется, почти не дыша. Потом трет подбородок, прикусывает большой палец. Лайт видит, как блестят его зубы. И как только он не испортил их такими дозами сахара?  
Рюзаки нагибается, задирает штанины брюк Лайта и принимается возиться с кандалами. Лайт вздрагивает, когда прохладные пальцы скользят по его лодыжкам и нервно отдергивает ногу.  
\- Щекотно? – спрашивает Эл, не поднимая головы.  
Лайт смотрит на его склоненный вихрастый затылок, торчащие лопатки. В позе Рюзаки есть что-то на редкость непристойное.  
\- Нет.  
Эл пожимает плечами и продолжает. Его прикосновения кажутся неуместно интимными. Он выглядит смирным, почти покорным в эту минуту, и Лайт ловит себя на желании ударить его посильнее.  
Манжеты, стягивавшие лодыжки, падают на пол. Эл не торопиться распрямиться, а вместо этого, отстраненно и оценивающе глядя на Лайта из-под челки, проводит пальцем по его ступне. Лайт дергается.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Ничего, – задумчиво говорит Эл, выпрямляясь.  
Лайт понимает, что его провоцируют. Но вот на что именно?  
\- Ты ведешь себя странно, – наконец, говорит он.  
\- Ты тоже, Ягами-кун. Через неделю после того, как тебя поместили под стражу, твое поведение изменилось. Я хочу понять, в чем тут дело.  
\- Эти изменения повышают твои подозрения в том, что я – Кира?  
\- И да, и нет, – мягко говорит Эл.  
Сидеть в нормальной позе для него непросто, он тянет одну ногу кверху, подпирает коленом подбородок. Лайт хмурится и трет искалеченные наручниками запястья.  
\- Можно? – Рюзаки тянет тонкопалую ладонь.  
Лайт застывает, руки ноют и коченеют. Ему хотелось бы дотронуться до Рюзаки, но так, чтобы тот не заметил. И не под пристальным наблюдением.  
Кстати, о наблюдении…  
\- На нас смотрят сейчас? – Лайт кивает на глазок камеры, транслирующей изображение в штаб.  
\- Я отпустил всех спать.  
От прикосновений Рюзаки крошечные, почти невидимые волоски на руках встают дыбом. Его лицо сейчас так близко, что Лайт видит два своих отражения в черных глазах. Ссутулившись и как-то особенно неанатомично изогнувшись, Эл похож на сломанную вещь. Искореженность его контуров таит в себе неестественную, но несомненную гармонию. Руки Лайта – в его ладонях.  
\- Ты не думаешь, что совершаешь ошибку, придя ко мне в одиночку, если я на самом деле Кира? – спрашивает Лайт.  
\- Если я умру сейчас, это подтвердит твою вину, – отзывается Эл довольно легкомысленно.  
Лайт смотрит на пальцы, растирающие его руки, отмечает, как сбегают к пальцам Рюзаки просвечивающие голубые вены.  
\- Кира не дал бы мне прикоснуться к себе, – говорит Эл.  
Его отстраненность в сочетании с полным пренебрежением к границам личного кажется  
оскорбительной.  
Эл не похож на живого человека, думает Лайт с резкой неприязнью. Эл – часть паноптикума гениев, пестующих свои странности, все больше усыхая от каждого нового достижения. Все, что он делает, до тошноты сакрально. Другие просто обжираются сладостями – Эл приносит подношения своему интеллекту. Другие поступают бесчестно – Эл встает над обстоятельствами. Если потребуется, он будет гадать на человеческих внутренностях. Приторные застенки с гаруспиками в мятой церемониальной одежде не по размеру.  
Лайт ловит пальцы Рюзаки, которые пауками бродят по его рукам, крепко сжимает, заставляя остановиться. Тянется к нему и прижимается губами к губам, толкая его назад, ударяя затылком о стену.  
Глаза Рюзаки расширяются до предела – Лайт наблюдает из-под ресниц – он не отвечает на поцелуй, но и не пытается прервать его. Лайт целует его долго, отчаянно и зло. Пока не понимает подлинного значения напряженного выжидания, исходящего от Рюзаки.  
Лайт отшатывается.  
Эл медленно прижимает пальцы к губам. Для него все потери лежат в пределах допустимого.  
\- Впрочем, Кира попробовал бы доказать обратное любым способом, – заключает он.  
\- Если рассуждать так, у меня нет шансов.  
Почему-то выходит так, что у каждой фразы – двойное дно.  
 _Может быть, и у меня – двойное дно _, думает Лайт. _Может быть, я сам об этом не знаю._  
Эл изучает его лицо с неподдельным вниманием. __

Лайт намыливает руки, потом долго держит их под горячей водой. Ванная комната белая, стерильная и даже не пытается казаться уютной. Миса в своей наставила черных свечей вперемешку с желтыми резиновыми уточками (все это с гордостью было предъявлено Лайту, который ходил, хмыкая, по ее апартаментам с неизменным эскортом на цепи).  
\- Ты скоро? – доносится из-за двери ровный голос. – Через полминуты я зайду тебя проведать.  
«Полминуты» в устах Рюзаки – не фигуральное выражение. Это Лайт понял уже давно.  
Задвижки в ванной, разумеется, нет. Токая цепь уходит за дверь, позвякивая о раковину при каждом движении Лайта.  
Эл стоит с той стороны – наверное, еще и прислушивается. Лайт включает воду на полную мощность. Все это не более унизительно, чем камеры в туалете во время заключения, но все равно не слишком приятно.  
\- Двадцать секунд.  
Лайт вытирает руки махровым полотенцем.  
Все это время болезненный интерес к Рюзаки не давал ему покоя. Теперь у него есть возможность не отходить от него никуда. Зато нет возможности отойти.  
\- Десять.  
\- Я выхожу, – Лайт распахивает дверь, швыряя полотенце.  
Эл стоит, засунув руки в карманы, еще больше оттягивая этим мешковатые штаны. Босые ступни утопают в сером ковре.  
\- Хорошо вытерся? – любопытствует он.  
Странно было бы предположить, что Эл не владеет собой. И все-таки его поведение ставит в тупик.  
\- Ты правда извращенец, – почти беззлобно констатирует Лайт.  
\- Твоя девушка за словом в карман не лезет, Ягами-кун.  
\- Не вижу оснований ей не доверять.  
\- А я – вижу. Во всех смыслах.  
Лайт пожимает плечами и, резко развернувшись, идет к компьютеру. Привычный уже рывок цепи, потом – ослабление натяжения. Лайт усаживается за стол. Кресло здесь только одно, и Рюзаки, вместо того, чтобы требовать дополнительное, усаживается прямо на пол.  
Лайт пролистывает списки с бесконечными фамилиями, фотографии, новостные ленты.  
Недавно Эл блистательно доказал свою неразборчивость в методах. Глядя в черное дуло пистолета, Лайт думал, что перед смертью поседеет – не от страха, от горечи. Что-то в нем безвозвратно повредилось в тот день.  
 _Ублюдок, у моего отца больное сердце._ И страшный, пронзительный вскрик Мисы… Впрочем, свое отношение к женщинам Эл уже несколько раз с успехом продемонстрировал.  
Бесстрастная жестокость Рюзаки вызывает у Лайта ярость. Инквизиторское изуверство задумки восхищает.  
Но Рюзаки тоже ошибается. Лайт чувствует, что губы вот-вот расползутся в кривую и крайне неблагонадежную ухмылку. Эл должен проиграть. Возможно, проигрыш для него будет равносилен смерти. Возможно, он и будет смертью. Масштабы удовлетворения Лайта при обдумывании этого превышают допустимые пределы, но после подстроенного Рюзаки спектакля собственные мысли его почти не пугают. 

Все чаще ему кажется, что они все живут в сумасшедшем доме. Двадцать три этажа сумасшествия. Особенно утонченную ноту шизофрении в их будни привносят мелкие подробности быта. Смена Мисиных нарядов, обострившиеся с началом сезона дождей боли в спине у Ватари, негодование Рюзаки по поводу того, что в ближайшей кондитерской закончились миндальные пирожные в виде мишек.  
От постоянного сидения за компьютером кажется, что между век – песок. В зеркале Лайт видит тончайшую сеть красных прожилок на белках глаз. Время они проводят вместе с остальными членами группы, либо на своем этаже, но тоже за работой.  
Лайт трет веко. Там больше тереть, тем больше чешется. Если делать это левой рукой, то цепь начинает позвякивать. Это ритмичное позвякивание сводит с ума.  
Эл, сгорбившись, сидит на полу с ноутбуком.  
\- Что скажешь, Ягами-кун? – спрашивает Эл, заметив, что на него смотрят.  
\- М-м, кифоз?  
Эл моргает. А потом произносит:  
\- По правде говоря, я разочарован тем, что мои подозрения не оправдываются.  
\- Значит ли это, что ты больше меня не подозреваешь?  
\- Отсутствие прямых улик не равняется отсутствию подозрений. Как ни странно, даже напротив…  
\- Что?..  
Лайт оборачивается, а потом Эл будничным, почти скучающим тоном называет его Кирой в лицо. Лайт вскакивает, лихорадочно думая, может ли это быть достаточным основанием, чтобы ударить Рюзаки и удовлетворением отвечает себе утвердительно. Он ненавидит Рюзаки отчаянно и сладостно, но дело тут не в том, что тот сказал или не сказал.  
Через несколько секунд кресло уже отлетает в сторону и в пылу драки Лайт отчаянно дергает цепь, не обращая внимания на то, что этим причиняет боль самому себе, когда наручником обдирает кожу.  
Эл – опасный противник. Его движения не похожи на нормальную людскую пластику. Получив кулаком в лицо, он не издает ни звука, с силой атакует из позиций, которые никто в здравом уме не счел бы устойчивыми. Ногами он дерется неподражаемо. Но обвисает, как марионетка и кажется почти безвольным, почти сломленным, когда Лайт вздергивает его за ворот. И вдруг выворачивается из захвата, как змея, и падает, заставляя свою одежду трещать, а Лайта – мотнуться вслед за цепью, покачнуться и не устоять.  
Лайт валится на Рюзаки, больно ударяясь о его ребра, локти и бедренные кости.  
Рюзаки неожиданно подвижный и очень жесткий, он ворочается под вжимающим его в ковер Лайтом, пытаясь скинуть его с себя. Лайт придавливает метающиеся ладони цепью, прижимается лицом к шее Рюзаки и начинает целовать – быстро, неаккуратно, почти кусая и оставляя темно-красные следы. Он останавливается только когда понимает, что Эл больше не двигается. Совсем.  
Лайт приподнимается на руках, заглядывает ему в лицо.  
Рюзаки смотрит невидящим взглядом в потолок. В углу его рта запеклась кровь. Нежная кожа вокруг глаз просвечивает синевой. Ворот белой толстовки изуродован, смят и растянут. Обнажается худая ключица и плечо с длинной ссадиной, которая на глазах наливается краснотой – при падении он ударился о журнальный столик. Рюзаки выглядит умиротворенным.  
\- Кира дерется именно так. 

Лайт думает о том, что Рюзаки по своей воле отгородил себя от стольких вещей. В первую очередь, от жизни. В его комфортабельном карцере нет сквозняков и пять раз в день подают десерт.  
Нужно ответить, но что? В голове разные голоса говорят одновременно, как будто несколько радиостанций наслаиваются друг на друга, и у каждой свое видение освещаемых событий.  
"Я могу проследить ход твоих мыслей: ты думаешь, что Кира ненавидит проигрывать, и продолжаешь искать этому подтверждения, несмотря на то, что его любовь к победам уже давно ясна".  
"Кира стал бы изображать ярость перед несправедливым обвинением, но я действительно в ярости, хотя и по другой причине."  
"Что ты заладил: _Кира, Кира_ , надоело, хочу ходить в бассейн и учить прикладное право".  
"Эл, раздевайся".  
Лайт молча сползает с тела Рюзаки, и тот неловко садится, бряцая цепью. Осматривает свои повреждения. Тыкает пальцем в багровый засос и нажимает, очевидно, надеясь, что тот исчезнет. Потом дотрагивается до ссадины на плече.  
Он обращается со своим телом так словно это очередной предмет, с которым он манипулирует для концентрации. Сложенные салфетки, выстроенные рядами кубики сахара, симметричные капельки крови на коже. Весь его мир – тканые узоры, причудливый ковер сочетаний предметов и событий. Лайту хочется подпалить этот мир. Смешать карты, лишить Рюзаки возможности находить что-то занимательным.  
Эл размазывает сочащуюся из ссадины кровь, оставляя на коже длинный рыжеватый потек.  
\- Болит? – морщится Лайт.  
\- Какая разница, – говорит Эл. – Ты не умеешь сопереживать.  
Лайт делает вид, что ему неприятно это слышать. Он знает, что человек, умеющий сопереживать, обязательно возмутился бы. Собственная лживость вязнет на языке карамельным сиропом. Эл льет такой в кофе, разом ополовинивая бутылку. Эл тоже далек от искренности, его работа – блеф. Лайт просто не может быть честным. Подлинная честность – единственное, в чем он не преуспел.  
Почему вместо обычного разговора у него вечный покерный поединок?  
Почему драка оборачивается вязким, почти болезненным желанием?  
Почему вместо искреннего общения с отцом – набор общих фраз, поход по минному полю с семейным чайным сервизом в руках?  
Почему вместо свиданий с девушкой – непотребные вечера на троих?  
 _Это же очевидно. Потому что я – действительно Кира._  
Иногда Лайту очень хочется оказаться им.  
Быть Кирой – единственный способ по-настоящему разомкнуть цепь и навсегда отвязаться от Рюзаки. Быть Кирой – единственный способ привязать к себе Рюзаки навсегда.

Новая информация может появиться в любое время. Нерегулярный сон приводит к потере представлений о дне и ночи. Для Рюзаки такой ритм жизни привычен, но Лайт все время чувствует себя заболевающим. Голова то тяжелеет, то кажется легкой и совершенно пустой.  
Иногда Лайт спит на диване в штабе, прямо перед мониторами. Их спальня производит слишком странное впечатление – всего одна кровать, причем не слишком широкая.  
\- Какого черта, Рюзаки? – поинтересовался Лайт, увидев это впервые.  
\- Не люблю спать лежа, – отозвался тот.  
В самом деле, возле кровати обнаружилось кресло, придающее комнате сходство с больничной палатой. Лайт спальни избегает, несмотря на то, что переадресовал трансляцию камер оттуда на компьютер Эл, давая понять, что доверяет полный контроль над собой только ему. Эл не высказал ни возражений, ни протестов.  
Впереди ночь – или то время, которое они решили объявить ночью. На любимом диване Лайта обосновался Мацуда, который заснул с клавиатурой в обнимку и по-детски приоткрыв рот. Спальня становится неизбежностью.  
\- Сними на минуту, – просит Лайт, встряхивая рукой с металлическим браслетом.  
Эл выполняет его просьбу, но смотрит в упор все время, пока Лайт меняет черную водолазку на футболку.  
Скользящее прикосновение, наручник щелкает снова. Джинсы Лайт решает не снимать – валится поверх застеленной кровати прямо в них, складывает руки на груди. Рюзаки молча выключает свет.  
Лайт так устал, что звяканье цепочки почти не мешает. Полное безмыслие заполняет голову, плещется между висков туманом. Эл что-то расслабленно грызет, забравшись в кресло с ногами. В комнате прохладно и темно, окна закрыты плотными шторами. Единственный источник света – экран ноутбука на столике перед креслом Рюзаки. Еще там стоит вазочка, полная сахара: белые кубики и неровные коричневые кусочки вперемешку.  
Лайт закрывает глаза, слушает хруст сахара, звяканье металлических звеньев, шипение кулера ноутбука. И понимает, что заснуть не может.  
\- Тебе удобно так, в кресле? – интересуется он у Рюзаки.  
\- Я привык, – пожимает плечами Эл. – Я плохо умею спать на кровати.  
И добавляет:  
\- А ты что, хочешь пригласить меня к себе, Ягами-кун?  
Лайта выматывают все эти двусмысленные фразы, провокации и заигрывания. Их можно было бы посчитать шутками, но чувство юмора не является сильной стороной Рюзаки.  
\- Конечно, хочу, – говорит Лайт не без скрытого злорадства.  
К его удивлению, Эл выбирается из кресла и ложится рядом с ним. Лайт перестает дышать, а Эл неловко вертится, и делается очевидным нелепый факт того, что он, в самом деле, не умеет спать на кровати. Ему тяжело лежать, выпрямив ноги. Угловато поворочавшись, он подтягивает их к груди и сворачивается в позе эмбриона спиной к Лайту. В холодном свете компьютерного экрана Лайт видит, как торчат его лопатки под натянувшейся белой тканью.  
Цепь между ними лежит, как мертвая змея.  
Минуты проходят в молчании, а Лайт не может заснуть. Перебирая пальцами, он сминает ткань покрывала, нащупывает цепь и начинает тихонько тянуть ее на себя.  
И Эл разворачивается – все в той же позе, теперь обратив к Лайту острые колени, оплетенные руками. Его глаза закрыты, лицо очень спокойно. Даже если он и сейчас ведет схватку, по нему этого не видно. Только апатия и тишина оттеняют его черты, подведенные тенями, как серой тушью.  
В этот момент экран ноутбука гаснет. В темноте Лайт слышит дыхание Рюзаки.

Тишина пьет разум Лайта. Ему хочется встать и уйти, ему как никогда хочется, чтобы звенья распались. Но он прикован к Эл, и с этим ничего не поделать. Эл слишком близко, но в то же время слишком далеко.  
Лайт медленно поворачивается на бок и ведет рукой по металлу, прослеживая изгибы цепи, пока не добирается до наручника на руке Рюзаки. Тот, еле слышно вздохнув, подается вперед. Рука Рюзаки обнимает Лайта, колено раздвигает его ноги, ввинчиваясь между ними. Лицом Эл касается его груди.  
Лайт ошеломлен. Не зная, что делать с этим ошеломлением, он кладет руку под голову Рюзаки. И теперь они лежат вплотную, полностью в объятиях друг друга. Цепь скользит по груди холодом. У Лайта что-то взрывается в груди, ему хочется сжать Рюзаки сильнее, но он замирает в ожидании.  
Ничего не происходит. Эл дышит ровно, и, кажется, всерьез собирается заснуть.  
Лайт давит нервный смешок.  
В этот момент Рюзаки дотрагивается губами до его ключицы. Это не поцелуй, а просто мгновенное прикосновение сухих губ, но Лайту хватает. Он, не выдержав, прерывает молчание.  
И не говорит ничего оригинальнее, чем:  
\- Неужели ты можешь зайти настолько далеко, даже если это ради дела Киры?  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что это ради дела Киры? – задумчиво спрашивает Эл.  
\- Значит, есть что-то другое?  
\- Я не говорил, что есть. Я просто спросил, почему ты думаешь…  
\- Прекрати. Просто прекрати, – шипит Лайт, сжимая плечо Рюзаки.  
\- Если бы Ягами-кун не был собой, наши судьбы не сплелись бы вот так, – Эл легонько дергает за цепь. – Ты тесно связан с Кирой, вне зависимости от того, являешься ты им, или нет.  
\- Почему мы все время говорим только о нем?  
\- По этой же причине.  
Лайт чувствует острую безнадежность, которая его парализует. Он не находит слов, потому что все слова оказываются мертворожденными. Он хочет ударить Эл, который прижимается к нему так доверчиво и отстраненно, словно он – предмет мебели. Хочет его остро и безнадежно.  
Рука затекает и немеет, но Лайт не двигается. Возбуждение не дает дышать. Рюзаки ведет себя так, словно это ни к чему не обязывает, и каждый из них – наедине со своими проблемами. Переплетясь телами, они разобщены – настолько, что Лайт впервые за долгие годы чувствует себя полностью потерянным, и не знает, что делать.  
Очень осторожно он находит пальцами острый подбородок, тянет его вверх и целует Рюзаки. Тот послушно размыкает губы, но ничего не делает. Во рту остаются кристаллы сахара. Они скрипят на зубах, как песок.  
Лайту кажется, что он попал в песчаную бурю, его сейчас занесет, завалит, и сверху вырастут барханы в человеческий рост. От одного края горизонта до другого протянется безжизненная пустыня. И больше никто его не найдет.  
Пустыня оказывается очень холодной, очень белой и чудовищно сладкой.  
Когда, наконец, Лайт отвлекается от своих захлестывающих с головой переживаний, он обнаруживает Рюзаки спящим. 

После дождя на карниз одного из окон шестнадцатого этажа садится стрекоза, прилетевшая из близлежащего парка. В ее слюдяных крыльях прячется радуга. Осень неизбежна, как смерть.  
Миса Аманэ дуется и тянется к Лайту, а Эл под шумок забирает ее клубничный чизкейк.  
От него ждут ответов, это само собой разумеется, но Эл молчит и рассеянно водит пальцами по шее. Мацуда прослеживает его движение, и его глаза наполняются ужасом, когда он замечает на коже Рюзаки багровые засосы. Мацуда смотрит на них, потом на цепь, потом на Лайта, и заливается краской.  
Рюзаки чувствует в себе то, что люди обычно называют депрессией, и честно признается в этом Лайту и Мисе. Те делают такие лица, словно он просто не имеет права на подобные слова.  
Эл пожимает плечами и принимается за кусок торта. Он в эти дни во всем ищет источники спокойствия. В случайной красоте вещей, во вкусах и запахах.  
Либо Эл потеряет этот мир, либо мир потеряет его. Также велика вероятность того, что эти события произойдут одновременно. Так или иначе, мир делается очень красивым перед лицом потери. Раньше Рюзаки мало обращал внимания на такие вещи.  
Предчувствие проходится по ребрам сквозняком. Эл уже оставил позади досаду из-за того, что методы познания, основанные на рациональности, дают сбои. Он всегда старается пользоваться для решения каждой задачи наиболее оптимальным инструментарием. Оказавшись перед лицом силы, которая выходит за пределы обычных представлений о возможном и невозможном, Эл признал исключительную ценность интуиции.  
Принцип работы иррациональных методов до конца ему не понятен и поэтому разочаровывает. Сфера чувств и ощущений оказывается полна противоречивых аффектов.  
В штабе Рюзаки забирается на офисный стул и медленно крутится в нем. После полного оборота цепь туго оборачивается вокруг его тела, и он начинает обратное вращение.  
Лайт отрывает взгляд от компьютера и раздраженно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
Эл в самом деле хочет кое-что сказать, но этой из той самой области аффектов. Поэтому он молчит, кусая ногти. Он чувствует себя обреченным на Лайта. Это непонятное чувство – оно может означать несколько самых разных вещей.  
Один вариант кажется ему наиболее очевидным. Слишком очевидным. К тому же Эл знает, что если он снова назовет Лайта Кирой, может начаться потасовка с непредсказуемым финалом. А в штабе сейчас вся команда – они и без того начинают смотреть косо, хотя и не понимают до конца, что происходит. Кроме Мацуды, тот после недавнего инцидента стесняется смотреть Эл в глаза – как будто это он сам искусал детективу шею. Следы бледнеют медленно, и Рюзаки натягивает ворот повыше.  
Лайт морщится, как от боли, и вдруг говорит:  
\- Я почти поверил, что мы могли бы переспать.  
\- Мы уже спали вместе, разве ты не помнишь? – спрашивает Эл.  
Ему доставляет удовольствие поддразнивать Лайта, хотя он и подозревает, что играет с огнем. Что еще важнее – это способ подразнить себя самого, и хотя бы таким образом заглянуть в слепое пятно.  
\- Не валяй дурака, ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Люди слишком много думают о сексе. Меня это всегда удивляло.  
\- А что, для тебя это ничего не значит? – спрашивает Лайт.  
\- Просто я не фиксируюсь на этом, – отвечает Эл.  
И добавляет про себя: _во всяком случае, так было раньше._  
Все дело, конечно, не в сексе как таковом, хотя в последнее время Рюзаки все чаще посещает мысль о том, что в жизни он что-то упустил. Дело в том, что их связь с Лайтом – уравнение, требующее решения. К тому же перед лицом смерти и при таких ставках, что стоят сейчас на кону, рушатся даже самые прочные стены.  
Лайт Ягами отворачивается, и Эл трет указательным пальцем шею. 

\- Кампа-а-ай! – кричит Миса, поднимая бокал.  
Это выходит так заразительно, что трудно не последовать ее примеру. Все поднимают бокалы и на миг замирают в торжественных позах, а Эл салютует чашкой кофе и почесывается.  
Формально, это маленькая вечеринка в честь дня рождения Моги Кандзо. Не имеет значения то, что день рождения был почти три недели назад – Моги не пришло в голову напомнить об этом, ведь он такой молчун. Зато вспоминает Эл, который, очевидно, специально заглянул в личные дела каждого из полицейских в поисках подходящей даты. Эл говорит, что всем иногда нужно расслабляться, иначе нервная система износится.  
\- Кажется, Миса-Миса решила сегодня крепко выпить, – замечает Мацуда, и Миса смеется.  
Мацуда и сам уже сидит порозовевший. Мацуда молод, для него расстояние между безнадежностью и беззаботностью невелико. Гибель, стоящая за плечом, делается картонной лишь потому, что здесь тепло и пахнет свежей выпечкой, а колени Мисы-Мисы обтянуты полосатыми чулками.  
Даже Соичиро Ягами, кажется, расслабился. Он смотрит на сына. Лайт отвечает ему открытым честным взглядом: все в порядке, отец. Открытые взгляды даются ему лучше всего. Сомнение или смущение изображать труднее.  
Рюзаки алкоголя не пьет. Зато количество сладкого перед ним зашкаливает даже обычные для него нормы. Несколько пирожных с кремом, россыпь цветных макарунов, маффины и капкейки, пара раскрытых пакетов с печеньем. Эл держит ложечку как хирург – скальпель.  
\- Я начал анализировать фондовые рынки, – говорит Лайт. – Если мои поиски к чему-то приведут, то скоро я смогу высказать предположения о связи Киры с крупными японскими корпорациями.  
Эл задумывается и строит такую физиономию, что делается больше похожим на ребенка с умственной отсталостью, чем на гениального детектива. Лайт в последнее время всерьез уверился в том, что эти категории лиц являются частично совпадающими.  
Лайтик, давай не будем сейчас говорить про всякие такие вещи! – капризно просит Миса.  
Эл начинает препарировать пирожное. Лезут наружу кремовые потроха и джем.  
\- Миса права, – неожиданно говорит он. – Мы собрались здесь не для этого.  
\- Сегодня у Рюзаки праздничное настроение, – говорит подвыпивший Мацуда, и все улыбаются.  
Миса не прочь прижаться к Лайту, но немного стесняется Ягами-сана. А вдобавок еще и Мацуда, случайно или нет, садится между ней и Лайтом.  
Лайт косится на Рюзаки. Тот облизывает ложку – так сосредоточенно и непристойно, что делается очевидна его полная невинность. Или полное безразличие к чужому мнению. Одной голой ступней он потирает другую, и какое-то время Лайт ожесточенно думает, что таких, как Эл, нельзя пускать в публичные места.  
\- Уверен, что скоро мы поймаем Киру, – говорит Сюичиро Ягами, ослабляя узел галстука.  
В руках у него стакан пива, суровые черты лица кажутся сейчас мягче.  
Несмотря на кажущийся уют, на эту иллюзию семейного праздника, Лайта не оставляет черный ужас. Ему кажется, что все это – безумное чаепитие, пир во время чумы, дурной спектакль, и вот-вот декорации рухнут.  
\- …тогда с моего сына будут, наконец, сняты все подозрения.  
\- Если Кирой окажется кто-то другой, то – конечно же, – покладисто соглашается Эл.  
Суичиро сидит, насупившись.  
Лайт улыбается и говорит:  
\- Не обращай внимания, отец. Рюзаки нравится говорить такое.  
Суичиро, все еще хмурясь отворачивается. Айзава подливает ему еще пива.  
Лайт, между тем, продолжает, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь:  
\- Он склонен получать удовольствие от вещей, которые другие люди вряд ли сочли бы приятными.  
Эл хмыкает и поднимает бровь.  
Лайт чувствует, как разгорается кровь в венах. И виной тому не алкоголь – он выпил совсем немного, он всегда настороже. Общий разговор распадается: Суичиро говорит с Айзавой, Миса, которая только что хохотала, поддразнивая Моги, клюет носом. Она зевает, округляя накрашенные губы, потягивается, и вскоре начинает засыпать на плече у довольного и окосевшего Мацуды.  
С другой стороны кофейного стола публичный флирт переходит все границы. Вечер неуклонно скатывается в сказочное безобразие.  
Эл засовывает ложечку в рот чуть ли не наполовину. Не выдержав, Лайт тянется, хватает ее и вытаскивает него изо рта. Эл в отместку дергает за цепь, Лайт – тоже. Эл теряет равновесие в кресле без ручек, пытается найти опору, и его распрямившиеся ноги оказываются у Лайта на коленях.  
На них оглядываются, и Лайт смеется, показывая, что это такая дружеская борьба, и все в шутку, не надо кричать «Брейк!», не надо никого разнимать. Рюзаки выдавливает бледную улыбку. И не спешит убирать ноги.  
Лайт незаметно берет его ступню в ладонь и сжимает, медленно поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Это почти невозможно увидеть со стороны, потому что у Рюзаки слишком длинные штанины, собирающиеся внизу гармошкой. Пальцы на его ноге поджимаются.  
\- Мне здесь душно, – тихо говорит Рюзаки. 

В коридорах огромного здания пусто. Многие комнаты и даже этажи не обставлены.  
Они идут по коридору рядом. Цепь Лайт намотал на руку, чтобы не волочилась по полу. Теперь свободный участок цепи между ними очень короток. Когда они поворачивают за угол, Лайт резко останавливается и прижимает Рюзаки к стене.  
Они примерно одного роста, но Эл из-за ужасной осанки кажется намного ниже. Он поднимает на Лайта глаза и спрашивает:  
\- Ты пьян?  
\- Нет, – честно отвечает Лайт.  
Он трезв, как стеклышко, и опасается разбиться. Или разбить.  
\- Это хорошо, – говорит Эл, и Лайт наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать.  
Рюзаки резко отворачивается и дергает за смотанную цепь, отчего та кольцами соскальзывает с руки Лайта, и пытается отступить в сторону, но не тут-то было. Руки Лайта припечатывают стену по обе стороны не дрогнувшего лица Рюзаки. Тот теперь сможет вывернуться, только изогнувшись и пройдя у него под локтем.  
Но Эл ничего такого не делает. Он просто стоит и смотрит, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
Лайт ведет ладони навстречу друг другу, смыкая свободное пространство вокруг Рюзаки, зажимая его в тиски. Но тот все еще не отбивается. Напротив.  
Колени Эл прогибаются в подобии танца буто, руки рассеянно повисают. В голове у Лайта начинается круговерть, разбуженное воображение услужливо подсовывает образы: мальчики Мисимы, запретные удовольствия, лесной пожар в далеких сумерках. Где-то стонут сямисэны, воют флейты хаяси. Лайт пытается выкинуть из головы весь этот поэтический бред, сплетенный из посещений театра и курса искусств. Лайт усиленно говорит себе, что безвольно склоненная голова Рюзаки совсем не похожа на увядшую хризантему.  
Голова Рюзаки отчаянно похожа на увядшую хризантему.  
Лайт стонет от пронзительно-злой нежности и лижет его выставленную шею. Проходится по местам недавних укусов.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь сейчас? – спрашивает он, отрываясь от его кожи.  
\- Тоску, – говорит Эл.  
И Лайту очень хочется дать ему по физиономии. Наверное, Эл ударит его в ответ. Вот так, пяткой в ухо, как он умеет. И хорошо, на самом деле, умеет, хотя и не скажешь по его нескладной фигуре. Тянет нарушить гармонию странноватых черт, выдрать клок непослушных, дыбом стоящих волос. Но Лайт знает, что Рюзаки честен сейчас. Самое страшное заключается в том, что чувства Эл отражаются в его собственных. Лайта сейчас тоже мучает острая тоска.  
Он не может понять, в чем источник пронизывающей все вокруг обреченности, почему кожа Рюзаки пропитана ею. Он не может понять, почему это так больно. Щемящая яма в груди не пропадает. Как будто что-то важное и огромное заканчивается. Как будто прорывает плотину где-нибудь на Каманаси. Каждая минута конечна.  
 _О чем ты думаешь перед смертью?.._  
Лайт тянет Рюзаки за собой на площадку, вызывает лифт. Где-то наверху с тихим гудением просыпается механизм, разматываются тросы. Лифт скоростной, но Лайту кажется, что кабина ползет к ним слишком долго. Когда, наконец, металлические двери разъезжаются, он незаметно переводит дыхание.  
Лайт заходит в лифт и чувствует, как натягивается цепь. Эл остается стоять на площадке.  
\- Рюзаки.  
Эл не двигается.  
\- Если я поеду без тебя, кому-то из нас оторвет руку, – предупреждает Лайт.  
\- Скорее всего, обоим, – произносит Эл со знанием дела.  
Лайт убирает палец с кнопки удерживания дверей.  
\- Ягами-кун, ты – опасный психопат, – вежливо говорит Эл.  
\- А ты – шизоидный аутист, – Лайт нажимает на кнопку их этажа.  
Рюзаки рывком шагает вперед и оказывается в лифте. Бесшумно съехавшиеся двери успевают зажать край его футболки. Лайт шагает к пригвожденному Эл, целует его в губы. И тот медленно обнимает Лайта за шею. 

В комнате так же прохладно, как и той ночью, когда Рюзаки заснул в кровати Лайта, а тот пролежал несколько часов без сна. Но шторы подняты, и виден ночной Токио – мешанина цветных огней, небоскребы и стрельчатые вышки мобильных компаний.  
На Эл джинсы невнятного серо-синего цвета, которые ему широки и болтаются на бедрах. В них легко залезть руками, даже не расстегивая молнии, и Лайт залезает. Брови Эл ползут вверх, он пытается что-то сказать, но не успевает. Лайт толкает его на кровать. Эл садится на нее с размаху и сразу же подтягивает к груди одно колено, как будто ставя преграду между собой и Лайтом.  
\- Чего ты намерен делать, Ягами-кун?  
\- Мне кажется, это очевидно.  
Он ожидает отстраненности и препирательств, подозрительных взглядов и обвинений. Но вместо этого Рюзаки опускает колено и говорит глухим голосом:  
\- Ну, все давно к этому шло.  
Он стаскивает широкую белую футболку и та, беззащитно вывернутая наизнанку, повисает на цепи, пропущенной через один рукав.  
Это похоже на очередной вызов и вовсе не делает Лайта добрее.  
\- Расстегни, – требует он, дергая цепь.  
Эл медленно качает головой.  
\- Расстегни.  
Металл лязгает, цепь остается на полу, а Лайт, не успев порадоваться непривычной свободе кисти, валится на кровать, прижимая Рюзаки своим весом, бессистемно тычась ему лицом в шею, грудь, живот, сдирая с него джинсы. Рюзаки нескладный и худой, его, по здравому размышлению, не слишком-то приятно трогать, но остановиться невозможно. Он тоже целует Лайта, пробирается бледными ладонями под одежду. Волосы Лайта скользят по его коже. Майка Лайта летит на кресло. Взметнувшаяся зачем-то рука Рюзаки так и замирает в воздухе, а потом опускается Лайту на голую спину.  
Лайт катает Эл по кровати, прикусывает его кожу, сползая ниже и ниже по его телу. У Рюзаки впалый живот и явно нет опыта, хотя наличие опыта мало что изменило бы в его случае. Лайт чувствует себя так, словно использует не по назначению редкую и сложную вещь.  
То, что он делает после, тоже не является результатом практики, но получается неплохо, потому что Эл издает ни на что не похожий звук, что-то среднее между стоном и вздохом. Его пальцы ложатся Лайту на затылок, слегка надавливая, хаотично перебирают волосы.  
Снова приподнявшись, Лайт заталкивает пальцы в рот Рюзаки, и тот, кажется, не вполне понимая, что происходит, несколько раз быстро моргает. Пальцы влажно елозят у него во рту, и в конце концов он кусает их, и Лайт выдергивает руку.  
Но когда Лайт разводит в сторону его бедра, он не сопротивляется. Наверное, ему сейчас должно быть страшно, думает Лайт. Не из-за боли, или чего-то такого – Эл сильный. А потому что все, что происходит, очень далеко отстоит от его привычных форм выражения эмоций. Если у него вообще есть какие-то эмоции.  
Через пару секунд выясняется, что есть. Потому что Эл ахает и сжимает рукой горло Лайта, заставляя того замереть. Воздуха не хватает, тело Эл под ним болезненно напряжено, колени Эл у него над руками, и все катится в тартарары.  
И тут Эл закрывает глаза.  
Это странное зрелище – его опускающиеся ресницы, и выражение не флегматичной, сардонической расслабленности, а настоящего покоя. С закрытыми глазами он выглядит непривычно естественно. Он выглядит так, как будто то, что они делают – почти нормально. Как будто все это не скотство, замешанное на ненависти и сумасшествии.  
Пальцы на шее разжимаются, Лайт подается вперед еще раз, и продолжает двигаться все сильнее, в каком-то исступлении стараясь уничтожить не оставляющее его чувство потери.  
\- Скажи мне, – умоляет Лайт, сам не зная, что именно хочет услышать. – Скажи.  
\- Девяносто девять процентов, – говорит Эл, не поднимая ресниц, и Лайт бьет его по лицу.  
Он сжимает его все крепче, увеличивая силу рывков, и Эл начинает кусать губы. Лайт сходит с ума, видя, как движутся глазные яблоки под его веками, как залегает складка между бровей. Потому что Эл и в эти минуты думает только об одном, в его голове распутываются бесконечные нити связей и причин.  
Он так и не открывает глаза.  
Падая ему на грудь лицом, чувствуя, как медленно высыхает и холодеет влажная кожа, Лайт Ягами прослеживает путь Киры, словно линию жизни на собственной ладони. Он находит в памяти только туманную пустоту, только тень чужой улыбки на своих губах. И больше ничего, ничего. Но все же… Он чувствует Киру, он понимает Киру. Он пытается не думать по десять раз в день: если бы я был Кирой.  
Рюзаки.  
Вот откуда этот постоянный холодный ветер под сердцем. 

Эл, кажется, так и не засыпает в ту ночь. Лайт, лежа в постели, слушает шум воды в ванной, а потом слабость и усталость дают о себе знать, и он засыпает. Просыпается от щелчка браслета наручников – Рюзаки восстанавливает статус кво.  
Если вспоминать все, что было вчера, то Лайт, очевидно, его изувечил. Но по Рюзаки этого не скажешь. Зато его взгляд еще глубже и чернее, а синяки под глазами такие густые, что кажутся макияжем.  
\- Доброе утро, Райто, – говорит Эл, покачивая цепочкой. – Надеюсь, мы смогли узнать друг о друге больше.  
Голос у него – как будто он объявляет по громкой связи о том, что на линии Санйо-синкансен между Осакой и Фукокой возможны задержки из-за снегопада.  
Лайта настигает ощущение раздвоенности, потому что он одновременно знает и помнит это тело, которое было, путь и ненадолго его собственной территорией, и тут же – видит опасного чужака, который режет словами, не морщась, и смотрит, не моргая, без тени смущения или колебания.  
Эл – его главная проблема, его ранение. И, в то же время – способ забыться, отгородиться от этой же проблемы. Замкнутый круг.  
Лайт утыкается лицом в его колени и не может оттащить себя. Ему хочется, чтобы Эл погладил его сейчас по голове.  
Он пытается заняться расследованием, но отвлечься с Рюзаки на буксире непросто. Тот ничего не хочет делать, уйдя в себя с высказанными и невысказанными подозрениями.  
Под прицелом камер Лайт старается контролировать себя, но медленная речь Эл истощает терпение, изломанные движения будят агрессию, которую можно попытаться замаскировать праведным гневом. И они опять дерутся, отчаянно и зло, клубничные чизкейки размазываются по полу, а Миса верещит.  
Но усилия не проходят даром, имена на экранах мелькают все медленнее, круги сужаются. Все чаще и чаще Лайт обращает взор на компанию Йоцуба. Подозрения укрепляются, теории и догадки заставляют его чертить схемы на салфетках даже во время нерегулярных обедов и ужинов. От Эл, у которого вовсе нет представлений о регулярности приемов пищи, это не может ускользнуть. В конце концов, Лайт делится с ним своими выводами.  
Вечера тянутся, как вагаси из рисового теста – хотя Рюзаки не очень любит японские сладости, предпочитая им европейские, вычурные и приторные. Когда они остаются вдвоем, начинаются сматывания и разматывания цепочки, руки запутываются, пол уходит из-под ног.  
Рюзаки просто обнимает его, и Лайт стоит, не зная, что делать. 

Он прослеживает расположение камер, и почти наверняка знает теперь, где можно остаться наедине без свидетелей. Их маленькой группы не хватает для того, чтобы обеспечить наблюдение за всеми этажами, но неизвестно наверняка, на какую камеру кто-то из них решит обратить внимание. Данные камер Лайт умеет стирать, хотя и не без легкого сожаления – наличие записей, содержащих их с Рюзаки трах, будит воображение. Как подозревает Лайт, Ватари видит больше, чем остальные – Рюзаки ничего не говорит по этому поводу, а Лайт не спрашивает.  
В любом случае, это похоже на лотерею.  
Однажды Эл забирается к нему на колени, припечатывает его к спинке дивана, лезет под одежду. Лайт вцепляется в его волосы и чувствует прикосновение горячих губ к ребрам – ровно над сердцем. А потом раздается звонок по внутренней связи. Рюзаки, не слезая с Лайта, берет трубку своим неподражаемым образом – держа на отлете, остро и непрактично выгнув запястье.  
В трубке Мацуда лепечет что-то о назначении Мисы-Мисы «кавай тайши», в каковой роли она теперь будет представлять Японию на зарубежных культурных мероприятиях. Это, само собой, ерунда, и никаким послом кавая Мису пока не назначали. Лайт находит взглядом камеру в углу и понимает, что в этот раз в лотерее не повезло. Он решает, что не хочет знать, в каком составе группа наблюдает их с Эл совместное времяпрепровождение.  
"Что хуже, отец: то, что твой сын сходит с ума и теряет всякий стыд, творя непотребство с мужчиной, или то, что твой сын – самый известный в мире серийный убийца?"  
\- В интересах следствия отключи этот монитор, Мацуда, – тихо говорит Эл, и у Лайта рот открывается от такой наглости.  
Эл, не глядя, кладет трубку и задирает Лайту футболку. Тот молча смотрит в слепой теперь глаз камеры, а Рюзаки водит губами по его груди.  
Между тем, в полиции меняют курс, и штаб раскалывают сомнения. Суичиро Ягами без сомнений и колебаний заявляет о том, что подал рапорт об отставке ради работы над делом. Похоже, сын-извращенец все же нравится ему больше, чем сын-убийца.  
Эл немедленно заявляет, что может продолжить работать в одиночку.  
\- Не забывай, что теперь ты не один, – говорит Лайт. – Мы крепко связаны.  
\- Да, ты прав, – соглашается Эл и бестрепетно продолжает:  
\- Лайт останется со мной до тех пор, пока я не поймаю Киру.  
Все смотрят на них с Лайтом, уже почти не сдерживая эмоций, но Рюзаки не оборачивается, глядя в экран своего компьютера.  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что тебе потребуется помощь полиции! – восклицает Суичиро.  
Перед Рюзаки стоит мисочка с вишней. Ягоды с черенками, но засахаренные и без косточек. Эл отправляет в рот сразу две, вместе с черенком.  
\- Если в полиции принято решение закрыть это дело, я справлюсь сам.  
Он сосредоточенно втягивает щеки, перекатывая вишню во рту. Лайт не может понять, что происходит. Эл то ли он ведет себя намеренно вызывающе, то ли просто забылся. Суичиро то ли игнорирует эти манипуляции, то ли не может оценить масштаб проблемы. Эл все еще сидит к нему затылком. Зато Лайт все видит прекрасно.  
\- Сейчас каждый из нас должен решить, остаться в полиции, или помогать тебе!  
Рюзаки извлекает черенки изо рта и оказывается, что он связал их в узел языком. Он одобряет свободный выбор, но не торопится пообещать взамен что-то, кроме потери сил или даже самой жизни.  
В штабе расцветает скандал. Мацуда дрожит от энтузиазма, забыв про странности Рюзаки, работа кажется ему в этот момент увлекательным аттракционом. Айзава заметно зол. Он орет на Эл, а Эл сидит над своей вишней сосредоточенный, белый и очень вежливый. Айзава хлопает дверью и все предсказуемо затихает.  
А потом нить Йоцубы начинает разматываться все быстрее. Лайт все время думает об одном и том же, мысли становятся в хоровод, голова тяжелеет, у жующего Эл тонкий профиль…  
\- Ты так пристально смотришь на меня. Хочешь пирожное?

Все вспыхивает, и память льется в Лайта, сминая все преграды. Боги смерти, бесконечная череда казненных, алая искра в глазах Мисы, выигранные и проигранные дуэли, небеса нового мира, и Эл, Эл! Задыхаясь, Лайт кричит, не в силах справиться с неостановимым потоком. Его распирает так, словно черепная коробка вот-вот треснет.  
Где-то глубоко внутри он догадывался даже в дни своего забытья. Во всяком случае, теперь Лайту кажется, что втайне он знал, что нужно доверять себе-второму, себе-целому. Ждать его возвращения.  
На фоне бетонной стены силуэт Рэм кажется остовом вымершего чудовища.  
\- Все в порядке, Лайт? – спрашивает Эл. – Любой бы испугался, увидев такое.  
Его голос мягок, почти заботлив, но глаза выдают настороженность.  
Лайт смотрит на обреченного, приговоренного Рюзаки, и тот кажется ему непривычно красивым. Он прогоняет от себя мысли о том, во что превратилась их жизнь за последние недели. Отчужденность от себя, от всей полноты личности, которую Лайт уверено считает теперь целостной и истинной, заставила его приблизиться к Рюзаки настолько, что отрывать будет нестерпимо больно.  
В то же время Лайт догадывается, что Эл понимает о нем если не все, то очень многое. Бесконечная игра: я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
Лайт пытается выровнять пульс и делает вид, что внимательно изучает тетрадь. Он действительно ревниво изучает ее заново, потерянную и вновь обретенную.  
Смерть Хигучи подводит итог под идеально спланированной операцией. Кира расправляет затекшие руки, разворачивается внутри Лайта, разжигает алое пламя в глубине зрачков. И теперь Лайт – тот, кем он должен быть. Он – Кира, он – Бог.  
Это ремесло несет в себе не только опьянение властью и собственной ледяной волей. Это жертвенный путь, пройти который под силу только избранному. Вырвать с корнем, с мясом любой протест – извне или изнутри. Вытряхнуть из жерновов то, что мешает им перепахать Вселенную. Рассечь собственную грудь, вынести на вытянутых руках все слишком и непростительно человеческое.  
Кира низвергается в мир, как летчик-камикадзе, готовый отдать свою кровь во имя вечного рассвета. Кире тяжело дышать от своей невероятной любви – любви, которую многие не умеют принять. Любви, которая оставляет после себя только чистоту и пепел.  
Эта любовь льется из его глаз на Рюзаки, сидящего в кресле пилота.  
 _Теперь я не один. Нас двое – я и Кира._  
 _И Эл. А трое – это слишком много._

Октябрь заканчивается инвентаризацией страшных тайн, расшифровкой сомнительных правил, напряженной обреченностью в глазах.  
Эл проделывал в своей жизни немало экспериментов над людьми. Но это расследование становится для него рекордным по количеству опытов на себе самом. Он переоценил свои силы. Отступать уже некуда, особенно теперь.  
Трудно было предположить, что отсутствие Лайта в зоне видимости будет неуютным. Кажется, что температура в комнатах понизилась на несколько градусов, хотя датчики и уверяют, что это иллюзия. На правой руке остался след наручника.  
Рюзаки, закрывая глаза, слышит в эти дни стук механизма башенных часов – где-то очень давно, не здесь и не в этом времени. Там падает снег, а по лицам скользит лоскутная тень витражного цветка. Шестерни вращаются, бронзовые гири ведут танец с контргирями, шкворни входят в пазы, а в небе плывет тяжелый звон.  
Синдром отмены, просто синдром отмены.  
Терпеть Лайта рядом еще труднее, чем не видеть его вовсе. Лайт ведет себя так, словно тоже чувствует невидимую цепь. Или, что вероятнее, чувствует себя обязанным не ослаблять контроль. Особенно теперь.  
\- Ягами, ты получил свободу, но все равно почти не выходишь, – говорит Эл.  
\- Дело Киры еще не завершено, и пока я не считаю себя свободным. Или я тебе здесь мешаю? Скажи прямо, если так.  
\- Нет.  
Эл прихлебывает кофе, и тот кажется горьким.  
Где-то были допущены ошибки. Доказательства – песок сквозь пальцы. Счетчик процентов сломался. Это уже не имеет значения. Рюзаки чувствует присутствие Киры.  
\- Вряд ли ему очень хорошо сейчас, – произносит Лайт задумчиво.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я думаю, что Кире нелегко выдерживать свою власть.  
\- С людьми, возомнившими себя высшими судьями для других, всегда так, – пожимает плечами Рюзаки. – Привлекательная идея, которая оборачивается на практике только страданием.  
Механизм продолжает работать – бессмысленно, вхолостую, блестя медью и каплями растаявшего снега. Эл думает обо всех местах, где еще не был, о вещах, которым так и не научился. О том, какая огромная жизнь могла бы у него быть. Но ему грустно не за себя.  
Лайт Ягами весь состоит из лжи и невозвратно загубленной чистоты. Лайт сгорает изнутри – в пламени, которое разжег сам. И его уже не спасти. Слепящий свет заливает все вокруг него. Но этот свет осквернен.  
\- Рюзаки, – говорит Ватари ласково. – Что с тобой?  
Эл стоит, не зная, зачем пришел. У него нет слов, которые можно было бы сказать сейчас. Раньше они были не нужны, а потом стало слишком поздно.  
В конце концов, он ребячится и требует пакет печенья в сахаре, но Ватари трудно обмануть. Он предельно корректен. Эта молчаливая корректность острее прямых выпадов.  
Эл грызет печенье. Оно кажется менее сладким, чем обычно.  
Наконец, англоманская сдержанность Ватари дает трещину.  
Но он заговаривает не о Кире, не о смерти и не о башенных часах. Мантия наставника обязывает ко многому, и перед самой пропастью Ватари спрашивает:  
\- Могу я узнать, что у вас за отношения с Лайтом Ягами?  
\- Думаю, лучше не надо.  
Ватари кашляет и говорит, что пора встречать курьера из кондитерской. Эл следит за движениями его рук, за тем, как он одевается – плащ-кашне-шляпа. Все только для того, чтобы выйти на площадку перед зданием. Ватари не признает мелких уступок.  
Оставшись один, Эл бросает в мусорную корзину недоеденное печенье и проверяет температурные датчики на стенах. Все в порядке. Здесь совсем не холодно. Только очень много света.  
Эл касается пальцами выключателей. Над каждым из них написано по-английски: Light on/off. Эл переводит тумблеры в положение off. Свет на этаже гаснет. 

\- Я найду способ проверить Тетрадь, – говорит Эл.  
Лайт хмурит брови. На деле он ликует и задыхается – Эл только что загнал себя в угол. Рэм не позволит подставить Мису под удар, Рэм по собственной воле станет прахом. И тогда…  
Лайт, не выдерживая, тянется к Рюзаки и обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе. Он прячет лицо в волосах Рюзаки, и можно улыбаться как угодно криво, хотя сумасшедшая улыбка уже готова превратиться в невралгический тик. Рюзаки кажется сейчас настолько близким, и ему осталось так мало, что Лайт не может перестать цепляться за него.  
\- Райто… – шепчет Эл, и его колени подламываются.  
\- Да?..  
\- Кира умрет, – Рюзаки оседает на диван.  
Закатные тени окрашивают его светлую одежду мертвенно-розовым.  
Лайту хочется закричать, завыть, что-то сделать, чтобы выплеснуть из себя свой забродивший свет, свое невыносимое торжество. Он почти падает на Эл, сжимает его плечи, переплетает его пальцы со своими, делает много других разбросанных движений, только бы не смотреть в глаза, только бы не смотреть.  
 _Кира никогда не умрет!_  
Словно отвечая на невысказанные слова, Эл продолжает:  
\- Все люди смертны, а Кира – человек... Значит, Кира смертен. Простой категорический силлогизм.  
 _Неверная посылка. Кира – не человек, он – Бог._  
Они падают на диван, куда-то отлетает чья-то одежда, а Лайту затмевает взор багряным – закатом, ненавистью, досадой из-за того, что Эл делает все поперек, из-за того, что Эл оставит его.  
Прижимаясь щекой к щеке Рюзаки, он шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Неужели ты хочешь думать, что делаешь это с маньяком-убийцей?  
\- Нет, – говорит Эл приглушенно. – Я не хочу так думать.  
Лайт рвет с него оставшуюся одежду, царапает его плечи, и даже, кажется, ударяет Рюзаки о спинку дивана головой, пока тот не перехватывает его запястья, и Лайт вспоминает, какой Эл на самом деле сильный. Он отбивается, но Лайт сейчас почти не ощущает боли.  
Всего, что он делает с Рюзаки, мало. Эти прикосновения, впритык, ближе, еще ближе… полости тела, гладкость рта изнутри. Но, в любом случае, в рамках физических возможностей. И этого мало.  
Ничего уже не понимая, не различая и не видя, Лайт спрашивает:  
\- Ты будешь со мной?  
\- Конечно, – говорит Рюзаки. – Я буду с тобой до конца.  
Лайт держит его крепче, боясь отпустить, боясь даже на миг ослабить объятия. А Эл продолжает, касаясь губами его скулы в подобии поцелуя:  
\- Ведь ты – Кира.  
Эл, чье острое колено только что втыкалось в его живот так болезненно, разом расслабляется, обмякнув. Лайт выламывает его тонкие пальцы, сдавливает ребра изо всех сил. Лайт сдавливает его бедра, чувствуя, как ногти погружаются в кожу, оставляя кровяные следы.  
И еще, снова, судорожно пытаясь догнать обманчиво проскользнувшую близость, выбить из памяти обесценивающие, разрушительные слова.

Последний вечер тонет в струях дождя. Он отмечен какой-то особенной тишиной – только ровный шум потоков воды, падающих с высоты. Цветные огни отражаются в лужах на черном асфальте, все вокруг – вода.  
Шаги Лайта отдаются в пустых переходах и рекреациях огромного здания. Сегодня здесь как-то по-особенному пустынно. Уши заполняет гулкая спрессованная пустота.  
Лайт выходит на крышу и видит Эл, одиноко стоящего вдалеке. Его одежда уже мокрая насквозь, с волос течет, но Эл не двигается.  
Лайт делал все ради того, чтобы взгляд Рюзаки были прикован к нему. Только для Рюзаки были большие и маленькие представления. Послания, сделанные руками умирающих. Эффектные повороты и яркие развязки. Лайт хотел бы, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось. Но ресурс выработан, игра скоро закончится, и больше не будет никого, чье внимание было бы так важно.  
 _Эл самый умный из всех людей, а я его убью. Эл стал мне ближе всех, но я его убью. Эл понимает меня, и я его убью._  
Дождь похож на белый шум. Лайт пытается окликнуть Рюзаки, но тот делает вид, что не расслышал. Лайт, закрываясь локтем, идет к нему.

***

Здесь вечные сумерки. Туманные рассветы ничем не отличаются от туманных закатов. Здесь нет солнца, только свет бледных облаков, закручивающихся воронкой под сводом низких небес. Сталактиты и сталагмиты тянутся навстречу друг другу, смыкаясь клыками.  
Молодые шинигами украшают себя перьями вымерших птиц, режутся в карты и болтают. Самые старые иногда пускают корни и прорастают насквозь через слои своего мира. А Старик, похожий на каменную гору в плену сверкающей паутины, лишь изредка выглядывает из мрака, и от его вздоха мир богов смерти вздрагивает.  
Рюку, по обыкновению, скучно. Скука – основное вещество, распыленное в здешнем воздухе. Каждый развлекает себя, как может. Либо начинает отращивать панцирь, покрываться грибком и постепенно забывать языки богов и людей.  
Рюк не такой, как эти склочники и замшелые камни. Но и не такой, как Рэм. Он моложе, злее, и, может быть, через несколько лет по времени шинигами у него еще будет приключение. Он не стал бы гибнуть ради смертного существа. Но однажды он понял, почему некоторые шинигами делают это ради людей.  
Человек, который хотел изменить мир, был красивым. Впрочем, второй, вступивший с ним в схватку – тоже.  
Рюк мало знает о физической красоте людей, он видит в каждом его скелет, зародыш смерти. Но те, он уверен, были красивыми. Даже по меркам шинигами, красивейшие из которых со временем превращаются в скульптуры самих себя. Вот такими были эти двое. И третья, с одолженной жизнью, которая однажды обняла Рюка за шею.  
Человек, который хотел стать Богом, был непримиримым и ранимым в начале пути. Но после гибели второго что-то важное ушло, свет погас, и человек Рюка превратился из любопытного собеседника в одержимого психопата. От этого он стал куда смешнее, потому что его амбиции раздулись невероятно. И все же, той утраченной сердцевины Рюку немного не хватало – хотя он и не знал, как ее назвать, потому что это человеческие чувства, а он ничего в них не смыслит.  
Затянувшуюся агонию Рюк прервал с легким сожалением и чувством выполненного долга.  
Скука накрыла его с головой, оставив только воспоминания.  
Он вспоминает мальчика в форменном пиджаке и скалится, глядя на дымчатую воронку неба. Потом надкусывает серое, сухое яблоко из мира шинигами. Оно на вкус как песок.


End file.
